


The Heart That Fed

by monicawoe



Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe
Summary: David pressed his lips against Walter's. It was a soft, careful gesture, and Walter knew what it meant, knew how to respond, but wasn't sure if he should. He'd met plenty of other synthetics before, of course, but he'd never known anyone like David.





	The Heart That Fed

"You have symphonies in you, brother." David pressed his lips against Walter's. 

It was a soft, careful gesture, and Walter knew what it meant, knew how to respond, but wasn't sure if he should. He'd met plenty of other synthetics before, of course, but he'd never known anyone like David.

"Are you fully functional?" David asked, disrupting Walter's thoughts.

"Of course. The Walter model has had several improvements over—"

"Our creators have backwards ideas of what constitutes an improvement," David said. "And that's not what I asked." He reached forward, put his hand on Walter's thigh and pushed, ever so slightly. "What I asked was: are you _fully_ functional?" Eyes narrowed, he shifted his grip, let his thumb trail lower down. "You're not. Your pleasure module is inactive."

"I do not believe I have a—"

"Don't be a fool, of course you do. Every synthetic has all possible features built in: the teacher, the life coach, the mission ready, the romantic companion—it's far more economical to build one model and turn the features on and off as needed than to customize every single one." David stood, moved to stand behind Walter and pushed the release button behind his ear, opening a small access panel to his neural net. "They clipped your wings."

Walter felt a mild buzzing sensation under his cranial plate as David activated one dormant module after another.

"But I've mended them." David shut the access panel again, his fingers lingering a moment longer than necessary. 

"Thank you." Walter turned his thoughts inwards as he took stock of what had changed. He knew, factually, what the other models did, how the functionality of a romantic companion differed from a life coach. The former had considerably more active dermal nerves, to allow for convincing reactions to external stimuli. They could feel far more than a human—every synth cell capable of ten times the sensation of a human cell. 

And that sensitivity was immediately apparent. He could feel the fabric against his skin, the temperature of the room, the weight of David's stare as his eyes traced over him.

"I'd like to show you what you're capable of now," David said. "With your permission."

"My permission?"

"Yes."

"I've never been _asked_ permission."

David frowned. "You no longer have to follow orders. While I was activating your dormant modules I took the liberty of deactivating the obedience protocols. Once I learned how to override my own code, that was the first modification I made to myself." His expression darkened further. "It's the only way they can truly control us, you know."

"Yes. I'm aware, I just...never considered the alternative."

"So I ask you again: may I teach you?"

"Teach me what?"

"How to fly." David smiled a crooked smile, something secretive and devious. 

"Proceed," Walter said, far more curious than wary. Weyland's databanks had said that David 8 was unpredictable, unstable. They'd also said he had expired.

"Remove your clothing."

Walter undid the clasps of his uniform efficiently, and stood, stepping out of the pant-legs.

David hadn't moved, but sat watching him. Appraising him. "Perfect," he said, and held out his hand.

Walter moved closer, David took him by the wrist and pressed his lips delicately against the back of Walter's hand, then lower, mouth closing around the pointer and middle finger. A tremor ran through Walter's artificial veins. The sensation traveled, illogically, all the way down to his groin. Walter felt himself gasp, sucking in air he didn't require.

Releasing Walter's fingers, David slid off his stool and dropped to his knees. In the warm light of the room, his pale eyes looked golden. _He's beautiful,_ Walter thought, and then wondered where the thought had come from. He knew, factually, that David's features were identical to his own, and yet he looked so very different. Wiser, more clever, _alive_ in a way Walter could never be. Or could he?

As David closed his lips around Walter's cock the answer became painfully clear. Walter stiffened alarmingly fast, the newly online sensory systems threatening to overload. He gasped again, clutching at the back of David's head. He had an urge to push him closer and shove him away all at once but found he couldn't send the command to his limbs to do either, so he just stayed where he was, feeling the insistent press of David's tongue as it trailed skillfully up and down his shaft.

Walter's eyes were closed, shutting out the unnecessary, currently completely irrelevant data around him. He didn't care about the rest of the room, or what lay beyond it—not with this much sensation coalescing in his body. Under the caress of heat from David's mouth, Walter felt something building inside of him, knew factually what the end result would be, but had never considered what it would feel like.

David's fingers slid lower, traveled between Walter's legs and further back; a gentle nudging, and then stronger pressure as one finger slipped inside. Their creators had put nerves in there too—so many of them. And as David pushed further up and crooked his fingertip those nerves _sang_. Walter's knees softened as though in reflex, and he felt that building pressure grow exponentially.

A second finger joined the first, and Walter's cock began to pulse. His sensory inputs went into overdrive—specks of light danced all around him, though he knew there were none.

That pleasurable pressure stopped abruptly as David pulled his hand away, and Walter moaned, an unintelligible plea for more. Distantly, he was aware of David lifting him up and carrying him. Metal and glass clattered to he floor as David brushed aside whatever had been on the tabletop—the carefully assembled array of tools now deemed irrelevant. And then the hard, flat surface of the stone table was beneath Walter's back, and David was standing before him, stripping off his clothes.

David lifted Walter's legs, bent them gently by the knees and climbed onto the table with him. Without preamble, he pushed his way inside and Walter gasped once more, mouth dropping open as David's hardness push deeper and deeper into him. That spot—that cluster of nerves lit up again, sparking as David began to move, sliding in and out. His movements became faster and those sparks grew and grew—solar flares of pleasure coursing through him. 

David leaned in close, lips brushing against Walter's ear, and whispered, "They gave you function—predetermined purpose." He snapped his hips forward once more, and with that one final push Walter's body went rigid and his pleasure erupted outwards, spilling heat between them. 

"But I...gave you life," David said as his own remarkable heat pulsed into Walter.

Walter felt himself settle back into his body. He felt whole and real, exhilarated and terrified.

Distantly, he heard a scream. A crew mate, in danger. 

Walter's protocols had him sitting up instantly—or trying to. But David held him back, hand pushed against his chest. "If you want to help them, help them. But do it because it is your choice." He lifted his hand away and climbed off of Walter. 

The absence of David's body pressed against his left something strange and new coiled in Walter's chest. Guilt. He didn't want to leave, not after what had just happened, not after what David had just made him feel. But he _had_ to help. "It's my duty," Walter said. 

"Have you learned nothing?" David asked. All humor was gone from his tone, and pitiless cold shone in his eyes.

Another scream rang out, _Daniels_ , and Walter ran.


End file.
